I Finally Found Someone
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: When you find that one person you're meant to be with, you hold on tight. #Berena


**Prompts: Nail polish, silver rings, boots made for jumping through puddles and of course my favourite lady ever Barbra.**

…

 **I Finally Found Someone**

…

 _ **I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete  
We started over coffee, we started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin**_

 _ **This time it's different, dah dah dah dah  
It's all because of you, dah dah dah dah  
It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it through  
Oh, my favo**_ _ **u**_ _ **rite line was "Can I call you sometime?"  
It's all you had to say to take my breath away**_

It hadn't been an easy relationship, tinged with death, sabbaticals, department closures, war. There had been many times in the five years they'd been together that she thought to herself, was it really worth it. Serena Campbell sat in front of her dressing table, looking back at her reflection in the mirror, the dark red nail polish sitting on the side as she looked down and inspected her handy work. She looked up when she heard the light knocking on the bedroom door, smiling when she saw the familiar blonde head coming around the door.

"Aren't you ready yet, there's a crowd of people down there waiting for us to make our grand entrance?"

Serena turned around and really looked at Bernie as she stepped further in to the room.

"You look beautiful."

Bernie was dressed in a white trouser suit, while Serena had opted for a the traditional white satin dress that clung to every curve.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Seriously though, what's taking you so long?"

"I had a little nail polish mishap, but it's fine now."

Serena got to her feet and came over to Bernie, her arms going around the blonde's waist before she leaned in and kissed her.

"So Ms Wolfe, are you ready to marry me then?" She smiled.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life, I can't believe it's taken us this long."

"Yes well…to say things got in the way would be something of an understatement."

"You are absolutely sure about today, I don't want to pu…"

"Bernie, I'm sure. Do I wish Elinor was here with us today, of course I do. I miss her like crazy but she'd be happy for us."

"I'm glad, it's taken us so long to get to this moment."

"I did wonder if it would ever happen for us."

"I never gave up, even when you left. I knew you'd be back eventually. I know you needed that time off to grieve for your daughter."

Serena leaned in and gave Bernie a deep kiss before pulling back.

"I love you so much, I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

"So, are you ready to do this?"

"Lead the way."

…

 _ **This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone, oh, someone  
I finally found someone, oh**_

 _ **Did I keep you waiting, I didn't mind  
I apologize, baby, that's fine  
I would wait forever just to know you were mine  
And I love your hair, are you sure it looks right?  
I love what you wear, isn't it too tight?  
You're exceptional, I can't wait for the rest of my life**_

They had chosen to have their ceremony on the grounds of The Grange Hotel, just on the outskirts of Holby. It had been the place they'd spent their first nights together in the beginning of their relationship and it held a lot of sentiment to them. As they stood at the top of the aisle, Serena looked at all their friends, their colleagues who had came to join them for their special day. Fletch looked behind him, offering Serena a reassuring smile and a thumbs up, Fletch style. Jac Naylor, if Bernie wasn't mistaken had a small hint of a smile on her face, as she watched the pair walk down together, Barbra Streisand's I Finally Found Someone playing for them in the background. Bernie looked to her left to see Rick with a genuine affection on his face. Bernie may not have gotten on with the man in the beginning but over the years he had become such a dear friend to both her and Serena. Looking around, Serena felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she took note of the missing members of their little family. Elinor…Jasmine, Arthur. Life was just so unfair, so many young lives taken far too soon. It made her appreciate Bernie all that much more, living every day as if it were their last. As they approached the front, they were greeted by their friend Abbey who they'd met through an acquaintance, she had kindly offered to officiate their ceremony.

"Ladies..you both look amazing." Abbey smiled as she whispered to them.

Jac looked around her, seeing all the usual faces, Zosia seeing the odd look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe I'm at a gay wedding."

"You're kidding right."

"Well…I just never thought they'd ever actually do it."

"I think it's sweet."

"You would." Jac said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you ever want to meet…the one?"

"Oh please, there's not one man around who could ever match me. I'm better on my own, we don't all need a man…or a woman as it turns out."

Zosia smiled to herself, shaking her head before turning back to watch the rest of the ceremony.

Abbey waited for the music to stop before she finally spoke.

"We are here today to celebrate the love that Serena and Berenice have for each other, and to recognize and witness their decision to journey forward in their lives as marriage partners. May your love create a safe haven for you both on the journey that lies ahead of you. Listen to each other, to your dreams, and to your frustrations. Your love that has brought us together here today, may it grow deeper and sweeter with each passing year."

"Oh dear lord." Jac mumbled.

"Ssssh, I mean it Jac…I will slap you." Zosia stated.

"Berenice and Serena have chosen to say a few words to one another so, ladies." Abbey smiled.

"I'll go first, if that's okay?" Bernie asked.

Serena nodded her head as Bernie took out the silver ring she'd chosen for Serena.

"Serena, I knew from the very first moment I met you that you'd become a constant in my life, I never imagined that I'd find myself falling in love with you and yet, I did. We've been through a lot, suffered so much loss but together we're stronger. You make me want to be stronger…for you. I wake up every morning and I see you sleeping beside me and I thank god for bringing you in to my life. I love you so much Serena Campbell and what ever life had in store for us in the future, I'm ready for it." She smiled as she slid the ring on Serena's finger.

"Wow, that was so adorable." Morven whispered to Dom.

"I know, I didn't know she had it in her."

"Will you two shut up and just listen." Lofty replied.

"Geez sorry, we better be quiet before we're punished." Dom added.

Morven began to giggle, stopping quickly when Bernie glanced her way.

"Serena, would you like to go now." Abbey.

"Yes I…thank you. Bernie, I don't really know what to say that you haven't already. You were right when you said it hadn't been easy for us, when Elinor died all I did was try to push you away. It seemed easier than to have to deal with what was going on around me, but you didn't leave, no matter how hard I tried to push you away. As you said back then, you're bloody tough. The truth is I can't imagine my life without you in it, I knew we'd always be great friends, I knew that the day we met but I never imagined I could love you as much as I do…and I do. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Serena moved in closer as she put Bernie's ring on her finger, grasping her hand tightly as she smiled up at her.

Abbey stood with a warm smile on her face as she brought the ceremony to an end.

"Now that Berenice and Serena have exchanged rings, I now pronounce them married, ladies…you may kiss."

Bernie moved forward, her arm going around Serena's waist as they kissed, the sound of everyone around them clapping and cheering them on as the ceremony ended.

…

 _ **This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone, oh, someone  
I finally found someone**_

It was 11pm and the after party was still in full swing, Bernie had been searching for Serena for what seemed like hours when she finally spotted her sitting on the wall outside the hotel, looking out in to the fields, the rain falling heavily on her.

"SERENA…WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE."

Serena turned around as Bernie approached her, her hair already wet.

"I'm sorry darling, I just felt like some air."

"It's raining, you'll ruin those sho…"

"I came prepared."

Bernie began to laugh as she looked Serena up and down, her hair flat from the rain, dressed in her long white sating dressed, kitted out with a pair of bright pink wellie boots.

"Now there's a kodak moment if ever there was one."

"I think they go rather well don't you?"

"Well only you could pull it off."

Bernie joined her on the wall, her arm going around Serena's shoulders as the other woman leaned in to her.

"We did it Bernie, we're an old married couple."

"Are you happy?"

"I couldn't be any happier, I just wish my daughter was here to share it with us."

"She is…she is in a way. I'm sure she's up there right now smiling down at us, saying…it's about bloody time."

Serena began to laugh as she looked sideways at Bernie.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, you too."

"AUNTY SERENA, AUNTY BERNIE..YOU NEED TO BUT THE CAKE.

Both women looked behind them to see Jason standing in the doorway of the hotel, motioning for them to come inside.

"We're just coming Jason…we're just coming." Serena replied to him.

"We better go, you'll catch your death out here."

"Just a few more minutes, please. Just a few more moments with just us."

"As you wish."

Serena leaned back in to Bernie's embrace, feeling the blonde place a gentle kiss to her head. She closed her eyes, for the first time in a long time, finally feeling home.

 _ **Whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone**_

~ Fin


End file.
